


Memento Vota

by g0bliin



Series: The Not Quite Stories [6]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, I Wrote This On My Phone, One Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0bliin/pseuds/g0bliin
Summary: In a brief moment, Sarah forgets how wishes are always heard.Inspired by a LFFL 4F prompt.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: The Not Quite Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165094
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Memento Vota

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this on my phone. It was inspired by an image posted on the LFFL Facebook group. 
> 
> The art of the image was by Ovas. 
> 
> I apologize for the roughness of this work, but the best authors do not proof read their work before posting it. :)

Sarah wasn’t fifteen anymore. She was old. Old, and finding herself rather contempt with life at the moment.

The spry determination that motivated her all those years ago had dried up like her dreams. The Goblin King must have taken that gift away from her, in spite of her declaring he had no power over her.

She had learned her lesson. No more careless wishing, no more dangerous fantasies - it was time to grow up.

Forget about the past.  


Focus more on homework, a degree, dead end jobs, bad relationships. Sarah had to become normal. Normal, boring, and average would keep her safe.

And yet, fifteen years later, found her herself uttering nonsense.

“I wish-...”

She claimed her mouth shut, but her words were enough to entice the Goblin King. 

The scent of peaches began to drift through her room, his shadowy presence taking every nook and corner, threatening to swallow her whole. 

Her back was turned against him, his gaze pouring into her back rendered her motionless. 

Sarah dared not to turn her around for fear that he would vanish. She angled her head slightly, the corners of her eyes desperately trying to catch a glimpse of him. 

“Why are you here?” Her voice was scarcely a whisper.

He took a step. The floorboards groaned underneath his boots, almost sounding like a warning to her. A hand was placed on her left shoulder caused her to flinch, hot breath tickling her right ear and neck. 

The Goblin King brought her closer to his chest, his lips only centimeters away from her flesh. 

“I came for you.” 

Sarah wasn’t able to reply, before they both disappeared from the room. The only trance of them would be a faint trail of glitter leading out of the window. 


End file.
